


The Cost of Kisses

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [3]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatfic, hatship, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt: Person A asking for some help from Person B and all B wants in return is some kisses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Kisses

Ross was in the living room of the Hat house working on some editing of GTAV when he began to encounter some problems. He had tried everything he could think of to get the audio and video to sink properly and not bug out every time he edited something, but it was no use. The video didn't want to be made today, usually Ross would stop and move on to something else, but he needed to get it done today so he could relax and have fun this weekend. Ross looked up from his monitor and noticed that the other two members of the trio weren't around him. He gave a sigh and stood up from his chair and placed his head phones on the table. He walked around the table and ventured around the house to see if he could find anyone to help him. He knocked first on Smiffy's door but there was no answer. Ross imagined he was probably playing his music or taking a shower. He quickly moved on to Trott's door and gave a knock. He waited a few seconds before he got a reply telling him to enter.  
Trott was sitting on his bed with his laptop resting on his lap, the light from the screen shone on his face lighting him up from the dark room. Trott clicked on a few things before looking to Ross and smiling.  
"Whats up?" He asked as he closed down his laptop and sat up.  
"Trott, I need help with some editing, audio and video are buggered," Ross replied as he leaned against the door frame. Trott frowned slightly before getting up and walking over to Ross. A smile was placed on his face as he looked up at Ross half a foot away from the 6' something guy.  
"What do I get in return?" Trott asked in a teasing way that he only used on Ross. Ross smiled as he took the hint and leaned forward to the older man and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Kisses?" Trotted asked and chuckled. "I'll accept that," he answered before taking hold of Ross' shirt and pulling him down so their lips connected once more. Ross smiled as he felt his lovers lips on his and wrapped his arms around Trott's waist. They pulled away and Trott smiled, "lets see whats wrong." Trott placed one last kiss on Ross' lips before pulling away and leaving to go downstairs. Ross smiled and turned to fall him, anything was the cost of kisses.


End file.
